More Than She Can Chew
by HikkyokuGitsune
Summary: After Inuyasha is killed by Naraku, Kagome begins to run from her past and her problems. But when she comes across a certain koumori on the brink of death, she finds it hard to leave him alone. Now she's stuck with the perverse bat demon, she's finding she may have bitten off more than she can chew.


_**More Than She Can Chew**  
_

_CHAPTER ONE: Bat Out of Hell  
_

* * *

**_Hey my readers! I'm trying out a new theory on this story. I know it's not completely accurate but hey not every story can be. So if you like what you read send me the deteets via review. If not still review and say what you'd like to see happen._**

**_-HikkyokuGitsune_**

* * *

"Kuronue, wait!" Yoko sprinted after his friend and partner as he dashed back into the Western Lord's trap. Too late, Yoko's ears flattened against his skull as his friend's scream raked the bamboo forest.

"We got one of em. There's the other!" His chest heavy, Yoko Kurama turned from the scene into night, fleeing to protect the last most precious treasure he had: his life.

* * *

The sickly metal taste of blood resonated in his mouth as spear after spear impaled Kuronue through the chest. Yoko's cry had reached his ears too late. 'I don't wanna die! There's something I need to do! Please, Kami, don't let me die yet,' his mind whispered fiercely as black filled his vision.

* * *

Kagome knew was at her limit. Shippou, Rin, and she had been running for the better part of an hour in an attempt to escape Naraku's grasp.

Kohaku had sliced Sango close to the heart leaving the monk and Kirara to defend her from her possessed brother. A horde of demons lead by Kagura combated Kagome and Kikyo's combined powers as they protected Shippou and Rin. That's when his cry pierced her soul. Kagome's head had whipped around just in time to see Naraku's tentacle jerk from Inuyasha's chest.

Time ceased to exist, the gap between she and Inuyasha growing as his body sagged then crumpled on ground.

"Inuyasha" she whispered. Then louder "Inuyasha!"

She was grateful to Kikyo for snapping her back into reality by ordering her to take the children to the well while she and Sesshoumaru held off Naraku.

A lone tea tumbled down her cheek. Sango… Miroku… Kirara… Inuyasha… Finally, her heart and knees. Shippou and Rin tugged at her hands shouting for her to hurry but it was hopeless, her will to survive had died with her friend.

She was about to tell Shippou to take Rin and run when a man's cry disrupted her. Her eyes were drawn to a man with jet black hair being impaled by bamboo spears. She took the children and hid behind a cluster of bamboo as a several guards rushed past them muttering about catching the other one.

He was handsome. Hair much like hers, maybe longer, was fanned about his slightly tanned skin. His clothes much like his hair were dark as night and his eyes, oh those beautifully indigo orbs, were closing on his life.

Once gone, Kagome began to hurriedly, yet cautiously remove the bamboo speared in his chest even though she could feel his breathing slow. Once the last of the spears slid from his chest, she her palms pressed tightly to his bare chest. Her eyes clenched shut as her energy flowed into his wounds mending the extensive damage almost to the point of fainting.

_"There's no bringing back the dead, Kagome. No matter how strong and experienced the priestess."_ Kaede's words hung Kagome's mind as she hung her head. She swiped at her tears before they could fall again.

"Kagome…."

"Lady Kagome…."

"Sometimes there's no bringing back the dead," Kagome said unsteadily. After brushing a black strand from his eyes, she took the children's hands and turned to leave.

From beneath her uniform, the jewel half began to glow soft pink and the man's body began to pulsate in time.

"Kagome, look." Shippou pulled and tugged at the girl's hand until she turned back. Kneeling, her hand rested over his heart. It was weak, bu the steady rise and fall of his chest insinuated he was alive. A hand captured her gasp of relief.

Rin and Shippou exchanged glances as Kagome placed the stranger on her back. She held out a hand for them to take. Somehow, even though their previous troubles weren't anywhere near its end and they had a strange feeling they were digging their own grave, Rin and Shippou didn't let go of her hands. Together the four made their way towards the well, a strand of hope hanging in the future.


End file.
